howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeathSongLover/The Search For Astrid Part 3
Ok if you see this ( Hiccup). That means Hiccup or any other Character that is talking. Also, This is not finished so I will upload when I am finished with part 4. Part 4 will be the final part so be ready. Here we go *On the Boat* (Ryker)" Is the fake girl ready?" (Dragon hunter)" Yes, Ryker, Sir." The dragon hunter reveals a wooden version of Astrid, Very well done. (Ryker)"Put it on the deck! Oh and make sure the riders leader can see her!" Ryker sneers at this thought, what an easy victory *In The Air* (Hiccup)"Ok gang let me fly over the ship and see what we are facing." (Snoutlout)" NO! we need a plan of action! Hiccup lets just fly over and-" (Hiccup)"No Snoutlout, if we go in now we might get shot down and who knows else what might happen." (Tuffnut)"Yeah I don't want to be shot down, I have to get my Yak stew when I get home." (Hiccup)"Ok guys back on topic we are here to save Astrid! Now, wait for my signal." Hiccup and Toothless shoot into the clouds above where the Hunters can see him. (Hiccup)"Hunters, Catapults, Dragon root arrows, whoa a lot of dragon root arrows, watch out for those bud." Toothless burbles in reply, then they both fly back to the gang. (Hiccup)"Ok gang, they have a ton of Catapults and dragon root arrows. Fishlegs I need you and meatlug to take out the Catapults, Meatlugs lava blasts should take those out pretty easy. Snoutlout, you and Hookfang take out the hunters who are just adding cause to everything. Tuff and Ruff you take out the Archers. I will look for Astrid. The gang all fly out to the boat. (Ryker)"Take the Girl out on the deck! QUICK!." The dragon hunters snap to attention and wheel the girl out. (Tuffnut)"Hey, Isn't that Astrid?" (Snoutlout)"No mutton head she is below deck." (Tuffnut)"OK, so that isn't her," Tuffnut said pointing at the wooden Astrid (Hiccup)"What!" Hiccup takes his spyglass out and peers threw. (Hiccup)" Oh, NO." He says just as Ryker walks out. (Ryker)"If you want me to spare the girl you must bring me the dragon eye and the book of dragons!" (Hiccup)"Hold of gang! I don't have either with me!" He yelled back (Ryker)" If you fail to bring it to me in 1 hour I will end the girl and your riders!" Out of nowhere the hunters came out of hiding and started shooting. Stormfly shot her spines but left her belly exposed. She got shot and went down right on to the boat deck. Meatlug went to help Stormfly but ended up getting shot her self. Meatlug was scared just from shock so she flew to close to the deck and they roped her in. Hookfang couldn't dodge the arrows in time so he got shot and landed on the boat. Toothless was way slicker than the others so he dodged the arrows quickly. (Ryker)"Now you can't try anything stupid, bring me the things or they all die!" TO BE Continued. Category:Blog posts